My Neighbor
by HanaMiu1
Summary: Hinata vive en el mismo edificio que Sasuke. Cada noche ella lo ve con una chica nueva, todas ellas entran con una sonrisa y salen con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Es evidente que este las usa para su auto-satisfacción y luego las tira a la basura cuando termina. HXS Con el permiso de Chibismiles5266 esta historia esta siendo traducida por mi
1. Capitulo 1

**Holitas **

**Hana viene dejar esta historia por aquí**

**Para hacer un par de aclaraciones, aquí anda Miu**

**Miu: Buenas**

**Esta historia, no es de nosotras, pertenece a Chibismiles5266 quien muy amablemente nos dejó traducirla del ingles al español**

**Dejaré el link de la historia original por aquí: s/3437747/1/My-Neighbor**

**"pensamientos y tambien pues... ay para lo que se utilizan las comillas"**

**-diálogos-**

**(N/a: notas de la autora)**

**Bueno, los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es completamente mía los personajes yo solo los utilizo para mi propio fin y para divertirlos a ustedes**

**Sin mas**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**La introducción de mi "nueva" vida**

Por esta época, hace años me fui del complejo Hyuga y me mudé a un complejo de apartamentos. Lo que más me gusta de mis vecinos, es que son un grupo tranquilo, como yo. Todos menos uno, Sasuke, mi vecino, lo ha sido por un par de años, 2 ½, para ser exactos.

Realmente no lo conozco, y de verdad, no quiero saber nada sobre él. Yo personalmente creo que es un completo idiota. No sólo por utilizar a esas putitas de pacotilla que dicen amarlo para satisfacer su deseo de carne, si no que después de todas den sus confesiones al bastardo de corazón frío, este les cierra la puerta a cada en sus caras. Las veo una por una, desde que entran hasta que son expulsadas.

Es difícil ver esto. Cada una de ellas son rechazadas después de su uso... es, es repugnante. Todo el tiempo se oyen llorando incontrolablemente por el pasillo. Siento su dolor, no por experiencia personal, a pesar de que estaba cerca de ella. Al ver esto me hace bajar un par de niveles, mi confianza está completamente destruida y pisoteada, sabiendo que esto me puede pasar a mí. Por supuesto que no, no él, pero tal vez su mejor amigo.

A través de los años, mis sentimientos por Naruto han disminuido. No es como si no me gustara, si él me invitara a salir yo diría que sí. Pero no siento como si fuera mi único amor, mi primer amor sí, mi primer y único... no. Alguien más podría estar por ahí esperando por mí, sólo tengo que encontrarlo.

Han pasado cerca de tres días y me sorprende decir que no he escuchado a ninguna chica llorando mientras corre por los pasillos. Tal vez Sasuke esta sentando cabeza, o podría ser que, esta en una misión y actualmente esta ausente.

Bajé las escaleras de cemento en mi camino a la torre del Hokage. Hace poco me llamó, llamé a la puerta y esperé a que me permitiera pasar, Shizune apareció y sonrió cortésmente, "Hey Hinata." dijo al abrir la puerta.

"Hola." le respondí.

Tsunade, la Hokage, me miró con los ojos y la postura severa. Era una mujer tan dura, tan intimidante. Su cuerpo era muy femenino, pero mostraba mucha masculinidad. Su voz, su postura, y sobre todo la forma en que bebe, nadie puede superar eso.

Me acerqué y le di una rápida reverencia. "Toma asiento", dijo. Asentí y me senté en el asiento situado delante de ella. A continuación, comenzó, "Hinata, te he llamado hoy, porque necesitamos un poco de ayuda. El equipo de Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke están en una misión..."

Mentalmente reí, sabía que Sasuke estaba en una misión. Probablemente no podría estar un día sin romper el corazón una pobre chica. Deje de pensar y volví mi atención a la mujer que era mayor que yo.

"Lo que quiero que hagas es que les envíes un mensaje. Diles que pueden detenerse, que ya no hay necesidad de continuar. Después tráelos de vuelta. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?"

"Sí". Dije simplemente, no quería continuar la conversación.

"Tu misión empieza ahora. Al volver diles que deben informar a la Hokage. Cuando los vea, no habrá ninguna razón para que vengas a verme. Puedes retirarte."

Me incliné hacia ella con respeto y me fui.

Nos tomó una hora y media encontrarlos. Era bastante inútil, pensé que realmente era una pérdida de tiempo, pero, esto realmente no es mi elección ¿verdad?

Me desperté al día siguiente, temprano por la mañana, con el sonido de sollozos. No lo podía creer, realmente no podía. Habían sido sólo… tal vez sólo un par de horas y en la cama de Sasuke hubo otra chica, que ahora estaba siendo echada. Su llanto se hizo más y más fuerte, no me sorprendió que nadie saliera y le dijera que se callara, ya que huían de él.

Para entonces yo había activado mi Byakugan. Yo observaba desde mi dormitorio como el Uchiha abrió la puerta y se arrodilló para hablar con la de las lágrimas. Empezó a hablar, débilmente no podía escucharlo, me incliné, no era como si fuera a ayudar, yo estaba un poco lejos.

"Tu llanto es inútil. No voy a sentir ninguna simpatía, ni lástima. Te estás sentando delante de mi puerta a hacer nada. Yo he venido hasta aquí, pero, sólo para decirte que te callaras. Me voy y no quiero verte aquí. Así que termina de irte, no hay necesidad para que tú puedas estar aquí". La chica triste se levantó y corrió por el pasillo gritando de una manera increíble.

Vi como Sasuke se levantó y giró la cabeza, sus ojos cambiaron repentinamente de color, del negro sin vida a un rojo penetrante, salté hacia atrás, sorprendida, presionando la espalda contra la cabecera de la cama matrimonial. Él me miraba a mí, ¡a mí!

Sentí un nudo en la boca del estómago. Él sabía que yo estaba escuchando.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el primer capitulo**

**Mas tarde continuaré traduciendo**

**Debo terminar el capitulo 17 de Consecuencias**

**Ya se darán cuenta porque es rated M**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo, tanto como yo disfrute ****escribiéndolo**

**Sin mas que decir**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Matta-ne**

**HanaMiu**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Holitas**

**Hana viene dejar el segundo capitulo esta historia por aquí**

**Para hacer un par de aclaraciones, aquí anda Miu**

**Miu: Buenas**

**Esta historia, no es de nosotras, pertenece a Chibismiles5266 quien muy amablemente nos dejó traducirla del ingles al español**

**Dejaré el link de la historia original por aquí: s/3437747/1/My-Neighbor**

**"pensamientos y tambien sarcasmo"**

**-diálogos-**

**(N/a: notas de la autora)**

**Bueno, los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es completamente mía los personajes yo solo los utilizo para mi propio fin y para divertirlos a ustedes**

**Sin mas**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**Aquí está #24**

Me acosté en la cama durante una hora con mi grueso edredón cubriendo mi rostro. Era mi manera de protegerme de absolutamente nada. Yo estaba bastante segura de que se había ido, pero todavía tenía la sensación de que él estaba allí, mirándome con esos ojos mortales. Tenía demasiado miedo como para sentarme y ver por mí misma.

Después de minutos reuní coraje y me senté, mirando la sábana que cubría la mitad inferior de mi cuerpo. No me atrevía a mirar hacia afuera, para ver esos ojos amenazantes suyos. Existía la posibilidad de que aún estuviera allí, tal vez esperando que yo saliera de la seguridad de mi casa para atacarme y matarme. ¿Quién sabe lo que el Uchiha podía hacer? Su hermano se volvió loco ¿Por qué el no iba a hacerlo?

Mi mente empezó a ir lo loco. No podía quedarme aquí, en esta casa... sola. Necesitaba que la gente me rodeara, ¡necesitaba testigos!

Rápidamente al tratar de salir de la cama, me caí de esta, haciendo un ruido sordo. Me levanté de un salto y agarré mis pantalones "volé" por la ventana. Era completamente incivilizado, pero no me importó... hasta que me di cuenta de que vivía en el piso superior del edificio de apartamentos. Llegué a la carretera asfaltada y rápidamente me encontré con las calles llenas de gente, mezclándose con el resto de la gente.

"¡Hey!" -gritó alguien detrás de mí. Pensando que no era para mí, yo no di la vuelta. "¡Hey!" alguien gritó de nuevo. Esta vez volví la cabeza para ver quién era, curiosa en que seguía gritando.

Mis ojos se abrieron y mi cuerpo se congeló. Yo no lo podía creer. ¿Era verdad lo que yo estaba escuchando? Y si lo hacía, iba a ser tan loco, ¿Que me cace y me masacre a mí delante de toda esta gente? ¡No podía estar hablando en serio! Era apenas una conversación que escuché/vi, ¡no era nada!

Miré con los ojos abiertos como Sasuke se acercó a mí. ¿Conoces el dicho: "Viví un año en un segundo." o algo por el estilo? Bueno, finalmente lo entendí. De repente, todo fue en cámara lenta mientras esperaba mi muerte.

Ahora estaba justo en frente de mí. Cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras colocaba una mano sobre mi hombro. Me sorprendió, no sentí dolor. Abrí los ojos, uno por uno para ver, que me empujaba a un lado. Caminó, me pasó. Me di la vuelta para ver a oscilar su brazo alrededor de la niña de pie detrás de mí y alejarse en la dirección opuesta. Luego volvió la cabeza, me miró y se echó a reír.

¡Oh, NO! ¡Él no lo hizo! ¡No se limitó a hacer eso! ¡Él sabía que yo estaba asustada, y él lo utilizó en mi contra! ¡Qué bastardo grosero!

Horas más tarde, después del entrenamiento con Kiba y Shino volví a casa. Me paré delante de mi puerta tratando de encontrar mis llaves. Entonces me acordé de que estaban en el mostrador de la cocina. Mentalmente me regañé por hacer algo tan estúpido. Por lo tanto, me senté allí, apoyado la espalda contra la puerta pensando en alternativas.

Momentos después oí un "ping". Miré hacia el ascensor y vi a la persona que más odiaba en la aldea. Uchiha Sasuke y su nueva amiga "bimbo" (N/a: se refiere a la nueva chica, según la traducción es mujer guapa o linda, pero decidí dejarlo en bimbo). Sé que es extraño decir esto, pero ella era quizá la más atractiva de todas las chicas que había visto hasta ahora. Suspiré y miré hacia otro lado. Sus hermosos ojos verdes reflejaban las muchas lágrimas que se derramarían más tarde esta noche.

Pasaron de largo sin verme, la chica riendo a causa de una palabra que Sasuke le susurró. Si fueran verdaderamente novios, habría pensado que era lindo y tal vez les envidiaría por ello. Pero debido a la situación actual, yo nunca querría lo que esa chica tiene en este momento.

Abrió la puerta que estaba al final del pasillo no muy lejos de la mía. Vivimos justo al lado del otro, Solo otra persona vive en este piso, pero siempre está viajando… nunca está aquí. Sasuke abrió la puerta y dejó a la chica pasar en primer lugar.

"Número 24...", le dije mientras exhalaba. Al parecer, dije eso en voz alta sin darme cuenta.

"¿Contando?" dijo. Sus ojos cambiaron a rojo.

Temblé, no sabía qué decir para responder. "Yo-yo-yo... um... mm ..."

"Saaaasukeeee!" la chica desde interior habló. Miré de nuevo hacia a él y sus ojos estaban completamente negros.

Me puse de pie, me sacudí el polvo y corrí al ascensor cerrado. Yo no necesitaba esto esta noche.

Volví más tarde a la mañana siguiente, con la esperanza de que me había perdido a # 24 corriendo por el pasillo gritando, mientras lloraba a mares. Al salir del ascensor vi a # 24 viniendo hacia mí. Me moví a un lado y se ella entró al ascensor. Era muy tarde, la había dejado ir muy tarde en la mañana. Se podría pensar que estaba esperando a que volviera para hacerla salir.

Me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí con la llave de repuesto que Kiba me había devuelto.

"¿Dónde estabas?" -preguntó antes de que entrara.

Dudé antes de responder: "En donde Kiba" dije, sin pensar en ello. Me sorprendió escuchar un débil "humph". Realmente pensé que era mi imaginación, así que, lo ignoré y entré.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el segundo capitulo**

**Sasuke esta comenzando a mostrar interés en Hinata ^^**

**Los capítulos se irán subiendo conforme suba los de las otras historias, van así:**

**1. Consecuencias**

**2. ¿Existe la libertad?**

**3. Girls Games**

**4. Cartas**

**5. Chantaje**

**6. My Neighbor**

**Arigatou por sus Reviews**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo, tanto como yo disfrute ****escribiéndolo**

**Sin mas que decir**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Matta-ne**

**HanaMiu**


	3. Capitulo 3

**¡Hola!**

**Espero que no se hayan deprimido con los avisos en las otras historias, porque aquí esta el tercer capitulo de My Neighbor **

**Para hacer un par de aclaraciones, aquí anda Miu**

**Miu: Buenas**

**Esta historia, no es de nosotras, pertenece a Chibismiles5266 quien muy amablemente nos dejó traducirla del ingles al español**

**Dejaré el link de la historia original por aquí: s/3437747/1/My-Neighbor**

**"pensamientos y tambien sarcasmo"**

**-diálogos-**

**(N/a: notas de la autora)**

**Bueno, los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es completamente mía los personajes yo solo los utilizo para mi propio fin y para divertirlos a ustedes**

**Sin mas**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**Mi siesta**

Di el mayor suspiro de mi vida. Estaba tan aburrida. Por lo general, yo tenía algo que hacer, algo para estimular el cerebro. Pero hoy era tan, tan monótono. Nada extraordinario, nada espectacular. Nada...

Me senté en mi rígido sofá mirando hacia la pantalla del televisor. Miré por la ventana, estaba lloviendo, nada fuera de lo común para la primavera. Volví mi atención a la pantalla del televisor y comencé a navegar por los canales en busca de algo que pudiera ocupar mi mente por el momento.

Minutos más tarde, me dio sueño. Apoyé la cabeza sobre el brazo del sofá y acomodé las piernas de forma cómoda en el otro lado de este. Respiré hondo y cerré los párpados, sin importarme, que pudiera pulsar el botón de encendido del mando a distancia cerca de mi cabeza. Nada mejor que una siesta en un día frío y lluvioso.

Pasaron unos momentos y ya me despiertan de mi sueño profundo. No podía creer que me interrumpieran. ¿No era mi día libre?

Me estiré un poco y caminé hacia la puerta. Cuando abrí la puerta, tenía en frente a mi vecino, Uchiha Sasuke.

"¿Sí?" Le pregunté sencillamente.

"¿Me puede dar una taza de azúcar?" me preguntó.

"S-seguro...", le dije mientras me entregaba una taza pequeña. Me alejé de la puerta de entrada por un segundo y me dirigí hacia la cocina. Tan pronto como empecé a verter el azúcar en la taza pequeña que me había entregado, sentí que algo envolvía mi cintura y me apartaba

Mi mente y mi cuerpo entraron en shock. Yo no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Yo estaba empezando a asustarme.

¿Fue Sasuke? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué es lo que él va a hacer? Sin pensarlo voltee mi cabeza para mirarlo. Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho, mis ojos se cruzaron con él y de repente yo estaba en un trance.

Sus ojos rojos miraron a los míos, burlándose de mí con alegría. Él curvó la comisura de la boca hacia arriba y me sonrió. Intenté liberarme, pero mi cuerpo se negó. Yo no tenía el control de mi cuerpo. No tenía control alguno.

Se removió en su postura, salió de la cocina y salió por la puerta principal, arrastrándome con él. Salió al pasillo y cerró la puerta de mi apartamento de un golpe. Él comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia adelante. Para entonces ya me había dejado y yo estaba de pie.

Pronto me di cuenta de cuánto se adelantó, yo también lo hice. Mi cuerpo iba junto a él y que no tenía más remedio que seguirlo.

Envolvió un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, sosteniendo su cuerpo cerca del mío. Sin darme cuenta mis brazos se enredaron a su alrededor, con la cabeza puesta en su pecho mientras caminábamos por el pasillo hacia _su_ apartamento.

"Tú sabes que quieres esto." Sasuke dijo con la voz más seductora que he oído en toda mi vida. Mi cabeza se volvió y sentí como una sonrisa se colocaba en la cara. Empecé abrazándolo más fuerte cuando abrió la puerta y entré.

Me solté y me quedé de pie. Sentí que mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar, había recuperado el control, pero todavía no podía hacer nada.

"Tú quieres esto." -repitió con voz ronca. "Tú sabes que tú me quieres a _mi_…" tentándome, me retaba a entrar.

Miré de nuevo la puerta de mi apartamento y miré el largo pasillo que podría estar corriendo por las lágrimas bajando por mis mejillas. Sin embargo, de buena gana entré

"Yo quiero esto... _Te quiero a ti_..." dije finalmente

...

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring _

...

Me desperté con el sonido de una increíble cantidad de ruido. Todavía estaba tratando de convencerme de fue solo un **sueño** lo que tuve, una ilusión de algún tipo. Cualquier cosa, cualquier excusa podría funcionar. Yo nunca querría a Sasuke. O al menos, eso es lo que pienso...

Pero, no podía ayudarme, porque lo hice. Tal vez inconscientemente, puede ser que siempre he querido ser la que camina por el pasillo. Para ver lo que había de bueno en el último Uchiha, qué placeres que podía hacerme sentir. Aún así, era mi cuerpo el que lo quería a él, no mi mente, no yo.

Después de momentos de recuperar la cordura me di cuenta de que mi teléfono seguía sonando. Lo recogí y lo puse de nuevo en el dial. Por el momento yo estaba demasiado fuera de mí, como para hablar o decir cualquier cosa.

Los próximos días tuve el mismo sueño.

* * *

**Fin del tercer capitulo**

**¿Que esperan de este Sasuke?**

**Yo en lo personal espero que el sea el que induce sus sueños con él, cuando encontré esta historia, la leí hasta este capitulo, decidí que no sería justo para ustedes el que yo supiera el final y ustedes no, así que, a partir del siguiente capitulo, yo no sabré nada de nada al igual que ustedes**

**Espero que Hina no caiga tan rápido, aunque bueno, la historia es corta, no diré cuantos capítulos, solo diré que es corta**

**¡Oh es cierto! La autora les manda a decir que lamenta que el capitulo sea tan corto**

**Arigatou por sus Reviews**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo, tanto como yo disfrute ****escribiéndolo**

**Sin mas que decir**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Matta-ne**

**HanaMiu**


	4. Capitulo 4

**¡Hola!**

**Acá nuevo capitulo, próximamente lemon **

**Para hacer un par de aclaraciones, aquí anda Miu**

**Miu: Buenas**

**Esta historia, no es de nosotras, pertenece a Chibismiles5266 quien muy amablemente nos dejó traducirla del ingles al español **

**Dejaré el link de la historia original por aquí: s/3437747/1/My-Neighbor**

**"diálogos"**

**"_pensamientos"_**

**Bueno, los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la traducción solo es utilizada para practicar mi ingles y para divertirlos a ustedes**

**Sin mas**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**El Arrebato**

Ya no quiero dormir, y aun no lo sé. Sé que el momento en que cierre los ojos voy a estar en sus manos, y no sólo me llevarán... me va a encantar. Por lo tanto, no voy a dormir. Y tal vez yo nunca deba dormir de nuevo.

Lo sé, ridículo. Por mucho que lo intentaba, estaba desesperada por dormir. Tenía que mantenerme ocupada, cualquier cosa podría hacerlo.

Miré el cielo oscuro, de pie en el balcón de mi apartamento, empecé a sentir el impulso de cerrar los párpados y poner mi cabeza en mis brazos, pero me negué desesperadamente. Aspiré el frío aire tanto como era posible y lo dejé ir. Me aclaré la mente y el pensamiento.

Todos los días que han pasado, he estado evitando el contacto con él. He estado dejando el apartamento bastante temprano y sólo vuelvo tarde por la noche, tratando de no ver a nadie que no sea yo cuando voy por ese pasillo. He sido tan cautelosa que nadie me creería. Incluso fui hasta el extremo, bloqueo el ruido que hacen esas chicas que lloran con mi música más detestable, subiendo el volumen de mi reproductor por todo el camino, ¡A TODO VOLUMEN! Cualquier cosa para ahogar el ruido de esas chicas sin sentido.

He de admitir, que fue un poco divertido hasta lo que sucedió ese día que salí unos minutos más tarde de lo usual

**-FB-**

Me di cuenta de que estaba corriendo un poco tarde. Corrí hacia la puerta, la abrí y la cerré rápidamente. Sin darme cuenta me encontré directamente a la persona con la que estaba tratando de evitar y caí hacia atrás para caer duramente en mi trasero.

"Ow". Afirmó mientras giraba hacia mí en el suelo. Me prestó su mano, ofreciéndose a ayudarme, pero yo "amablemente" me negué. Me levanté y sacudí mi trasero.

"Lo siento," Técnicamente fue mi culpa.

Todavía estaba evitando los ojos de él. ¡Ellos me asustan! Cada vez que me miraba me sentía como si yo debiera cubrirme, esconderme de su mirada. (Como la primera vez) Nunca me ha gustado mirarlo a los ojos. Los ojos que cambiaban a rojo sangre en un instante…

Camine, pasé de él y me detuve, la causa, oír que mi nombre era llamado. Me di la vuelta y miré a la pared detrás de él, no me centré en su rostro como una persona normal. ¡Diablos!, quien necesitaba ser normal, cuando vivías al lado de un hombre-prostituto

"¿Qué pasa con la música a todo volumen? Molesta mi invitada (s)". Dijo, su voz hacía eco muerto en el pasillo largo y estrecho.

"Eh..." No podía sólo hacia arriba y decirle. ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Quién sabe lo que haría si yo le dijese para que utilizara yo realmente la música. PERO, de nuevo, si dijese algo, podría afectarlo.

Aspiré cierta tensión que había en el aire, por supuesto, producida por su servidora y traté de decir lo que realmente necesitaba ser dicho, "Pongo la música para evitar escuchar a esas zorras que se hacen llamar tus "fangirls". No sólo oigo tu "FutureSex / LoveSounds", oigo a todas esas chicas que lloran a mares por este corredor. ¡Es enfermo y no me gusta escucharlo cada noche! ¡Y voy a seguir escuchando esta maldita música hasta que ya no escuche más de tu mierda!" Resoplé. Era raro que maldijera, pero no pude evitarlo, simplemente no podía.

Él me miró con un rostro tan blanco como si no hubiera dicho nada. Me quedé asombrada cuando él se alejó hacia el ascensor, riendo.

No solo me humilló, si no que me ignoró y se rió.

Sasuke era alguien a quien tú no podías ignorar.

**-Fin FB-**

Decidí que necesito dormir. Sé que mañana mi cuerpo no será capaz de manejar la misión que tengo que hacer. Por lo tanto, la única opción que tengo para esta noche es dormir en la casa de otra persona, y no la mía.

Me sentí mal. No quería molestar a Kiba nuevo después de lo que hice el otro día. Así que supuse que dormiría donde _Shino_.

Empaqué mis pertenencias necesarias y agarré mis llaves. Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta me di cuenta de que estaba tranquilo. Me refiero, por supuesto, a que la noche, por lo general a las tres de la mañana, no es tranquila

Cerré la puerta y miré hacia _su_ apartamento antes de salir. No he oído a nadie entrar o salir. Tal vez Sasuke no me hizo caso omiso por lo de hace unos días.

.

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente sin recordar si lo había soñado o no. Sonreí y luego bostecé.

"Shino" Le grité.

"¿Eh?", él preguntó. Ya estaba vestido y listo para hacer lo que sea. Nunca hubiera sabido que Shino era una persona tan mañanera, si no hubiera venido

"Me voy ahora. Gracias por dejarme quedar aquí." Dije mientras me levantaba del sofá.

"Lo siento por el sofá." Shino dijo con calma.

Rápidamente le aseguré que estaba bien y que era mi culpa por haber venido tan tarde en la noche.

Me acompañó hasta la puerta y me dejó, volviendo a mi apartamento. No podía creer que me olvidé de mi bolsa. Caminé hasta el ascensor y apreté el botón. Ping. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y perezosamente caminé adentro me senté en el suelo del ascensor, ya que hacia arriba, el ascensor era siempre lento, pero no me importaba yo todavía estaba un poco somnolienta y tenía algo de tiempo antes de que comenzara oficialmente la misión.

"¿Dónde estabas?" alguien dijo. Miré a mi lado para _verlo_. Estaba en el ascensor conmigo todo el tiempo y no me había dado cuenta.

En ese momento quería tomar las escaleras. No me importaba que fuera el último piso de un edificio de 22 niveles, ¡Hubiera tomado las escaleras!

Me miró esperando una respuesta: "En casa Shino...". Por un momento me pareció ver sus ojos parpadeando a rojo, pero lo ignoré.

Miré el panel iluminado por encima de las puertas del ascensor, "_nivel 14_", pensé.

Me sentí muy incómoda al estar aquí. Me puse de pie, poniéndome en el otro lado del pequeño ascensor. De repente oí un pitido largo. Mis ojos se abrieron cuando me di cuenta de que el ascensor se había detenido. "_¡Estamos sólo en el nivel 17 y las puertas no están abriendo!"_ Yo estaba casi allí, tan cerca que casi podía saborearlo.

Eché un vistazo a Sasuke de pie con una ligera sonrisa puesta en la cara, como si estuviera feliz de que esto estuviera sucedido. Yo no lo podía creer. Me he quedado atrapada en el ascensor de un 5'x5 ' con Uchiha Sasuke.

"Supongo que hay algo mal con los cables. Oh, bueno." afirmó con calma, con una leve sonrisa.

* * *

**Fin del cuarto capitulo**

**Ya se, se estarán imaginando que Sasuke y Hinata harán cosas sucias en el ascensor... la verdad, no lo se, espero que si :Q_**

_**Chibismiles5266, manda a decir, que esta de acuerdo con cualquiera que piense que este capitulo y el siguiente, no son tan buenos como el primero y el segundo, ella dice que lo perdió. **_

**A mi parecer, el capitulo está bien ^^ no se ustedes que piensen, espero compartan mi opinión **

**También**** manda a decir lo siguiente:**

_**Sasuke no quiere usar sus movimientos ninja para sacarlos de allí, y Hinata esta en shock, por lo que no se da cuenta de que es una ninja y puede salir de allí fácilmente... Así. Que. Ellos. Están. Atrapados**_

**Arigatou por sus Reviews**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo, tanto como yo disfrute ****traduciéndolo **

**Sin mas que decir**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Matta-ne**

**HanaMiu**


	5. Capitulo 5

**¡Hola!**

**Como no me aguante, me puse a leer todo en ingles y me di cuenta de que no hay lemon, y yo que me había ilusionado :/**

**Para hacer un par de aclaraciones, aquí anda Miu**

**Miu: Buenas**

**Esta historia, no es de nosotras, pertenece a Chibismiles5266 quien muy amablemente nos dejó traducirla del ingles al español**

**Dejaré el link de la historia original por aquí: s/3437747/1/My-Neighbor**

**"diálogos"**

**"_pensamientos"_**

**Bueno, los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la traducción solo es utilizada para practicar mi ingles y para divertirlos a ustedes**

**Sin mas**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**Atrapados**

_¡NO! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡NOOOOO! __Esto estaba mal. Si vivir en el mismo complejo de apartamentos me enferma, ¿Cómo se supone que me sienta si estamos en el mismo ascensor? ¡ATRAPADOS por si fuera poco!._

Después de golpear las puertas y gritar por, por lo menos, unos diez minutos, he llegado a la conclusión de que nadie vendría a rescatarme. Suspire profundamente y me senté en una esquina, apoyando mi cabeza en mis manos. Le di un vistazo a Sasuke, que estaba sentado como si nada. Él no había hecho, ningún intento para salir de allí… y estaba claro que no lo iba a hacer.

Nos sentamos allí, en silencio por los siguientes minutos, hasta que él habló, "Entonces…" trató de iniciar una conversación. No le respondí, solo me senté allí y lo miré fijamente, tratando de cubrir el ceño fruncido que había escondido detrás de mi cabello largo.

"¿Viste los exámenes de este año?" preguntó, al parecer no quería lamentarse en silencio.

"Si…" respondí, mi voz sonó aburrida y muerta. "Me siento mal por aquel chico. Tuvo que pelear contra un chico que se veía mucho más avanzado, comparado con él"

"Hn, los débiles caen ante los fuertes" dijo él, mientras se reía burlonamente.

"Ugh…" dije disgustada, miré los botones del ascensor, "Algunas veces me pregunto por qué eres de corazón frío" susurré para mí misma. Sin saber, que él me pudo oír.

"Entonces, ¿Eso es lo que piensas de mi?" miré hacia él, tenía una sonrisa adornando sus labios. Mostrando que él lo había tomado como un cumplido.

Parpadee varias veces, y _traté _de responder. Estaba sentada, boquiabierta como pez fuera del agua. Era muy triste. Nunca había pensado mucho sobre ello porque era verdad. Sí pienso mucho en Sasuke. No voy a negarlo, pero tampoco voy a decirlo en voz alta. Dejaré que piense lo que quiera, porque yo nunca lo admitiré.

Cambió de tema rápidamente, "Entonces, ¿Tu sales con el chico perro y el chico de los insectos?" Me ofendí instantáneamente. Me refiero, realmente no me importa cuando Kiba y Shino se dicen esas cosas, pero cuando lo hace alguien más, realmente me molesta.

"Me gustaría que te refirieras a ellos por su nombre" le dije, corrigiéndolo.

"Lo siento, quise decir, con Kiba y Shino" el no fue sincero en su disculpa así que no la acepté. El pareció no notar mi molestia, así que decidí solo responder su pregunta, era más fácil de esa manera.

"Si, son mis mejores amigos. Confió en ellos, no importa que. Es por eso que los quiero a ambos. ¿Con quién sales tu?" ¿_Otra del millón de tus zorras? ¿Hmm? ¿¡Hmmmmmmmmmm!? _Me estaba poniendo nerviosa por ese pensamiento, traté de no mostrarlo en mi expresión, pero fallé.

Estaba temblando.

"Solía salir con Naruto, y la otra, Sakura…" suspiré con desagrado al escuchar un nombre de mujer.

"¿Qué? ¿No te cae bien Sakura?" preguntó, dándome otra sonrisa.

La envidio en más de una cosa: Tiene una madre que la ama, una amiga, la alaban muchos chicos en la villa, ella es inteligente, ingeniosa, linda y, ella tiene a Naruto. Haciendo un listado como ese, me daban ganas de querer llorar.

"Ella no es muy especial. Ella es ruidosa, irritante y de alguna manera densa" por un momento pensé que él podía leer mi mente. No lo pude evitar, solté una pequeña risa.

"¿Cómo es ella densa?"

"¿Entonces estás de acuerdo con que es, ruidosa e irritante?" asentí "Pareciera que no entendiera la palabra 'no'. Cada vez que está cerca de mí, lo primero que pregunta es '¿Sasuke quieres una taza de café?' Educadamente me niego, pero ella siempre encuentra una excusa por el porqué me negué. Le digo siempre 'No tengo ninguna excusa, es solo que no me gustas'" No podía creer que me estaba contando sobre, como Sakura irritaba su vida.

"¿No te parece que es un poco malo decir eso?"

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Dijo fríamente.

Sabía que eso era bastante duro, pero me había hecho sentir mejor. Mi auto-estima salió a relucir, dejando a alguien debajo.

"Siempre y cuando ella no esté aquí, no importa"

"¿Y si ella estuviera aquí?" pregunté.

"Sigue sin importar"

Sasuke tenía una extraña actitud. Él era cruel y frío pero, era agradable si podías tratar con él. Pero ser agradable no compensa lo que él hace, o lo que él es. ¿No importa que yo lo siga considerando éticamente inquietante…?

Nos sentamos en silencio por los siguientes minutos, puro silencio. Pensé en decir lo que estaba pensando. Decir algo, pero todo lo que podía decir, era el hecho de que estaba allí. Que estaba asustada de que se riera de nuevo. Quiero decir, este tipo de situaciones no pueden ser peor. Estoy asombrada de que él hablara unas cuantas palabras, un poco de todos modos. Antes de que dijera algo él me había ganado.

"¿Esto te molesta?" su voz había cambiado. La voz calmada de Sasuke se había transformado en la muerte, la que temía escuchar. Tenía curiosidad, quería saber de que estaba hablando.

"¿Hm?"

"Rara vez te quejas. Pero has dejado claro que no estás encariñada conmigo." dijo mientras miraba el techo iluminado.

Me quedé sin palabras, porque sabía muy bien de lo que estaba hablando. No puedo explicar lo que sentí en ese momento, culpa, ¿tal vez?

"Bueno", tomé un profundo respiro antes de continuar. "Creo que ya he dicho lo que pienso. Personalmente creo que lo que haces es un asco. Tu prácticamente eres un gigoló de casa."

"Oh, bueno, eso me hace sentir barato." Dijo sarcásticamente.

Me quedé con el disgusto, "¿Consideras esto un juego en el que puedes manipular los sentimientos de otras personas? Quiero decir, puede que probablemente se lo merezcan ¡Pero aún así no está bien!"

"Oh, ¿Y por qué te importa?" dijo, en tono de burla.

"¡No me importa! E-es que no creo que sea correcto que alguien sea tratado de esa manera-" se puso de pie y me di cuenta que él estaba más cerca de mí. Cerré la boca al sentir mi cara ardiendo de vergüenza. Di un paso atrás mientras él caminaba hacia mí. Mi corazón empezó a palpitar como loco, cuando me di cuenta de que no podía retroceder más. Estaba siendo acorralada contra las puertas del ascensor. Yo estaba tratando de pensar en una manera de salir de esto, nada. Me sentía aplastada, su firme pecho se empujó a mí. Había puesto su cabeza cerca de la mía presionando su mejilla contra la mía. Luego empezó a susurrar en mi oído, la misma voz seductora que había usado en mis sueños, pero diez veces mejor.

"¿Quieres intentarlo?"

Mi corazón se detuvo y me sentí como si no pudiera respirar, ni hablar. ¿¡Se estaba ofreciendo!?

Antes de que siguiera con sus "acciones" se escuchó un sonido, "_ping"_. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y caí al suelo. Miré hacia arriba y vi que no había nadie allí. Yo estaba en la planta 22, el piso de arriba, mi destino finalmente llegó. Estaba sola.

Miré el ascensor vacío, _Sasuke había desaparecido._

* * *

**Fin del quinto capitulo**

**Y, no pasaron cosas sucias, pero casi, esa insinuación de Sasuke me mató, pinche ascensor que sirve cuando no debe hacerlo xD**

**Son 9 capítulos y en ninguno hay lemon, me siento vacía, pero, no se preocupen, hace poco inicie una nueva, que aun no subiré que si tiene lemon... mucho lemon muajajajaja para compensarlos por esta**

**__****Chibismiles5266, manda a decir, que no tenia pensado que Sasuke fuera la causa por la que se detuvo el ascensor, pero bueeeno, no se puede hacer nada xD**

**_También_****__**** dice, que la escena del ascensor fue basada en una conversación que tuvo con su vecino, y que NO esta secretamente enamorada de su vecino, dice que fue parecida, solo un poco**

**__****Otra cosa que dice, es que, la actitud de su vecino le recuerda a Sasuke, lo bastardo que es**

******Pobre, pero bueno, todas sufrimos algo parecido en algún momento, a mi me lleva sucediendo desde hace tiempo, bastardos vecinos que compartimos xD**

**Arigatou por sus Reviews**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo, tanto como yo disfrute ****traduciéndolo**

**Sin mas que decir**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Matta-ne**

**HanaMiu**


End file.
